


Eighth Wonder

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Fluff and Angst, ghost!Mcnamara, psychic Hannah, psychic Lex, safehouse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez
Summary: Hello, I'm hereI'm living in the wallI know I might be smallBut I am the eighth wonder-------------------------Holed up in a safehouse, Hatchetfield burned to the ground, with very little hope, Hannah manages to find company in dark times, in the form of a ghost.
Relationships: Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	Eighth Wonder

Lex took a long drag of her cigarette and stared out through the large, industrial-strength window, out into the wasteland of what used to be Hatchetfield. It was kind of fitting, she realised, the town had always been a dump. A cesspool. 

She flicked the ash out into a (possibly expensive) egg cup that she stole from Hidgens’ kitchen. 

“I’m worried about Hannah.” She said, still staring out the window. 

“No wonder,” Emma said from the couch behind Lex, Paul sitting between her legs on the floor, happily accepting a shoulder rub from her. “I can’t imagine what you guys have been through these past few weeks.”

“Being here isn’t so bad, I mean, at least we’re alive, but I don’t think being cooped up is doing her any good. She’s been talking to herself.”

“More than usual?” Paul piped up, genuinely interested, but got a stern look from Emma.

“Yeah. Not to webby, either, it’s someone...Something new.”

“How do you know that?”

Lex rubbed her temples and sighed, before taking another draw and replying.

“Webby is a girl. At least, I think she is. But this thing, she calls it ‘he’.”

“Maybe she made another imaginary friend.” Emma said, tapping Paul on the shoulder and beckoning him onto the couch to sit with her. 

“I don’t know, she’s been pretty consistent with Webby, ever since she was little.”

“I...Wouldn’t worry too much about it. Kids make up weird things all the time, right?” Paul said, and Emma nudged him with her elbow.

“It’s not made up!” Lex turned to him, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Paul flinched, and she calmed her tone. “And it’s not weird. I think she has this...”

Power. She has powers.

Lex flexed her hand, still feeling the phantom weight of the gun she’d pulled out of thin air back at the mall weeks prior.

“I dunno. I’m just worried, is all.” 

There was a silence between them, the air felt heavy with tension. Emma and Paul were staring at her with concerned eyes, and she felt pitiful.  
“Hey...It’s gonna be okay.” Paul said, at last, “I mean, as okay as it can be. Hannah is a strong kid, she’ll-...She’ll be fine.” He took Emma’s hand and squeezed, she smiled at him proudly. Lex had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“Whatever.” Lex said, “I need a drink.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hannah threw a ball at the wall in front of her.

_THWACK._

It bounced off and she caught it with precision.

_THWACK._

She wondered how long she’d have to stay in the safehouse.

_THWACK._

She wondered if they would ever be rescued.

_THWACK._

Her hands began to shake.

_THWACK._

Where was webby? Why wasn’t she answering her?

_THWACK._

She was so bored. So lonely and scared. She worried for Lex, and for Ethan, and- Oh no, Ethan..

Was he still in the black and white? Was he gone for good? Would she ever see him again?

She threw the ball once again, much harder this time with a yell. It hit the wall with a loud thump and bounced right back at her. Quickly she ducked down, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face.

When she looked back up she gasped and scooted back on her knees.

The spot on the wall where the impact happened was caved in, pieces of paint and drywall fell down onto the floor in a small pile.

“Oh man.” She said, knowing the amount of trouble she was going to get into later. Then, she heard a familiar deep voice from behind her.

_“You dropped this.”_

She turned around, then smiled widely at the presence.

His arm was upright, holding the estranged bouncy ball in his hand in a firm grip. He gave her a small smile and tossed it back to her, and she caught it fast, before getting up and running towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

He stumbled back slightly from the force of the hug, and sheepishly pet her head.

_“Good to see you too, Foster.”_

She pulled her face away to look up at him, still grinning widely.

“John!”

_“Hey, that’s General Mcnamara to you, soldier.”_


End file.
